A Witch in the Family
by TheCupTheSnakeTheSword
Summary: When Dudley's daughter's 11th birthday comes around she is very excited, but things begin to change when a strange man comes to their home to tell the Dursleys that their daughter is a witch. Come join Shelby as she enters a magical world a begins a life beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Rating may Change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so I hope you all like it!**

**I do not own anything familiar to the Harry Potter books they belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

A Witch in the Family-Chapter 1

It was a perfectly normal morning in July in the Dursley household, and they were celebrating Dudley's daughter's 11th birthday. Shelby had been bouncing all day, looking forward to seeing her grandparents (and of course, receiving presents from her family members), and everything was going perfectly, until a knock was heard on the door. Shelby ran to get the door, expecting to see a family member, but what she got, was a tall man with messy black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, are you Shelby?" at the girl's nod, he continued, "Great, can you get your parent's for me?" Shelby nodded and turned to get her parents, but they were already there. They had followed after her when she had been gone for a long time. The dark haired man smiled at her parents and said, "Hello Dudley, it's been a while, may I come in?" Dudley nodded, and the man followed them into the kitchen.

In the kitchen sat Petunia and Vernon Dursley and Shelby's other siblings, her step brother Matthew (age 12) and her step sister Danielle (age 16). They all turned to see their family members walk in with the strange man. The sight of the strange man caused Vernon to jump out of his chair and shout, "YOU?! What are you doing here?"

The other Dursleys shrunk away from the angry man, but the strange man didn't, he only chuckled and said in a very deadly voice, "You think that can scare me? I have seen scarier things than your angry face, but this is not what I am here for. I have something for Shelby, come here Shelby."

Shelby slowly moved forward and when she was standing in front of the man, he kneeled down to her level and handed her an envelope. It wasn't an ordinary envelope either. It was made out of heavy parchment paper and on it was:

To Ms. S. Dursley

The Third bedroom

16 Applegate Drive

London

She flipped it over to see a purple wax seal that had a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. She looked up at the strange man in confusion, but he only smiled.

"Sir, may I ask who you are?"

The man chuckled and said, "My apologies, my name is Harry Potter, and I am your cousin. Why don't you open your letter?"

Shelby nodded and did as she was told. She pulled out the heavy parchment that the letter was on and read out loud:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster."

Shelby looked up at the man and asked, "Is this a joke?"

This caused the man to laugh out loud, "No, not at all. You Shelby are a witch and I was sent to tell you this and help you integrate into the wizarding world."

At this Vernon lunged at the man, but the man stood up really fast and pointed a stick at him.

"Enough! You are going to have to deal with the fact that there is another one in your family. Now, I was told that you lot are allowed to come to my house to see real magic at work. I will also help pay for Shelby's supplies. Now, if you all will come here and touch this brush, we can be on our way."

The Dursleys all looked at the sparkly pink brush in Harry's hand, but they all grabbed on. When they all had a finger on the brush, the brush glowed blue and they had the feeling of a hook grabbing just behind their navel and they were off in a swirl of color. With a sickening jolt they arrived in front of a huge house. They all stared at while Harry said, "Welcome to Potter Manor."

As they walked up toward the house the front door burst open showing four children and a red haired woman. The little girl ran forward and shouted, "Daddy, your home," and then proceeded to jump into Harry's arms.

"Yes, Lily, I'm home." This caused Petunia to stare; he had named a child after his mother, her sister. When they got closer to the others Harry turned to the Dursleys, "Well, introductions need to be made. This is my wife Ginny, our eldest son James, our youngest son Albus, and our daughter Lily. This is my godson Teddy. Why don't we all come inside?"

Everyone followed Harry into the house and the Dursleys marveled at its interior. They all moved into the family room and Harry and Ginny began to explain the wizarding world to the Dursleys, and what had happened during the war (the basics only of course), and when he was done Dudley's family was looking at Harry in awe.

"Well, do you want to see something fun kids?" and the kids nodded and everyone followed him out to a little shed that was behind the house. He opened the door and pulled out a…broom! The Dursleys looked at the broom, while Harry's kids all started cheering. He turned to the Dursleys and said, "In the wizarding world we play a sport called Quidditch, it's played on broomsticks. When I went to Hogwarts I was the Gryffindor Seeker. My job was to catch the Snitch so the game would end; when the Snitch is caught, that Seeker's team wins 150 points, which causes them to nearly always win. What I am going to show you is my specialty move: dives. Come on, follow me."

The followed him to a field behind the house and waited while Harry got on the broom and kicked off, and like a rocket, shot up into the air. They all watched as he went higher and higher up into the air. Once he was about 50 feet up in the air, he leaned forward and shot toward the ground, pulling up just before he would smack into the ground. When Harry got back on the ground they all heard a man yell, "Potter, are you home?"

"We're in the back field Malfoy!" shouted Harry, and within a matter of minutes a tall man with blonde hair and a son that looked very similar to the man came over. "Potter, we are needed in the office, so can I leave Scorpius here?"

"Sure, why are we needed in the office?"

"The Weasel is causing a scene, and as his boss you need to be there. I was on my way into the Ministry so I was told to come get you."

"Okay, Ginny, will you show my aunt and uncle home, and my cousin and his family to their guest rooms." Harry then turned to his sons, "James Sirius Potter, if I hear anything from your mother that you were terrorizing your cousins, I will not be happy. Albus Severus, when I get home I want the Map in my hand, is that clear? Teddy, you're in charge of the kids, help your aunt." And with that Harry walked a little ways away and turned on the spot disappearing with a crack, the blonde man doing the same after a few minutes of telling his son to behave

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I should have a new chapter out soon, but I don't update weekly or stuff like that, I really don't have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I hope you all like the last installment for this story! I want to thank the following for...**

**Story Alert:**

**chocolatelemonade, Daughter-of-Jove, Giraffes.1, Pokeshipping Gwevin forever, samagnus, maximum ride fang1995, Lyndseybug, anacleto. ayala, becalynv, Lysandera**

**Story Favs:**

**maximum ride fang1995 and becalynv**

**and a very special thank you to maximum ride fang1995, for being my very first Author follow and Author favorite! You are the best!**

**So, here you all go! Thanks so much!**

* * *

A Witch in the Family-Chapter 2

After Harry left the Dursleys were shown their rooms and the children were getting to know each other. The blonde boy's name was Scorpius Malfoy, and he was a friend of Albus. The two that were already in Hogwarts (James and Albus) were explaining the different parts of Hogwarts to the very curious Dursley children. They listened with rapt attention as they knew nothing about this new world. After a while the parents joined the kids and Ginny also helped explain some of the things that her children didn't understand completely.

At around 6 o'clock Harry came home and everyone got ready for dinner and while they were eating, Harry said that they could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get Shelby and Lily's school supplies. That night Shelby could hardly sleep because she was so excited, and she couldn't wait to see more of this new world, a world she felt that she belonged.

That next morning everyone got dressed, and they all went and stood in front of the fireplace and Harry explained how Floo Powder worked and he had James and Albus go first because they had the most experience out of the children. Ginny then took Lily and they too left. Then Harry sent Dudley and his wife though the Floo, then Harry had the three Dursley children come with him and they too were off.

Shelby and her brother and sister all landed with a thump, Harry not far behind them, covered in soot. They felt a little dizzy, but they soon were on their feet, and Ginny removed the dust from their clothes with a quick wave of her wand. Harry and Ginny led them out a back door and to a little alley way thing and Harry began to tap on the bricks, which caused them to move and an archway appeared.

The Dursleys all looked around in amazement as they went from shop to shop to get the necessary supplies for the children. They decided on getting Shelby a cat, because that would be the most normal thing they could get without Dudley's parents raising a fuss. Once everything was purchased (thanks to Harry) they brought the Dursleys home and Harry handed Shelby her train ticket, and they made plans to meet at the station, so they could show the Dursleys how to get onto the platform.

Days passed, but to Shelby they felt like weeks, she read her school books to pass the time, but that only made the wait feel longer, but soon it was September 1st, and she was ready to go. They met up with the Potters and together they all got onto the platform. Shelby was genuinely freaked out when she saw Albus and James run right through the wall separating platforms 9 and 10. But she ran through and saw the amazing train that would carry her to the magic school for seven years. She kissed her parents goodbye, and with a little help got her trunk into the train and she went to go find a seat, feeling excited but a little nervous.

Her parents weren't doing as well. They were nervous, but they smiled and waved, just like everyone else, as they watched the train pulls out of the station, and take their daughter into a world they couldn't follow her into.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I would love to hear what you all think!**

**~TheSnakeTheCupTheSword**


End file.
